


The Landmark

by MiladyPheonix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mary Morstan is Not an Assassin, Not quite a prompt but my thumbs decided it was one anyway, POV John Watson, Prompt Fic, Reunion, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyPheonix/pseuds/MiladyPheonix
Summary: John is a widower, Sherlock's widower but of course "not dead"





	The Landmark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happy Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560563) by [MiladyPheonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyPheonix/pseuds/MiladyPheonix). 



> I read an ask on Tumblr for fanfictions and the anon mentioned "John's sees Sherlock in the restaurant and breaks it off with Mary because his husband just walked through the door" as part of the types of fics they were looking for. Then I did a thing.

“Two years... Two years” John slammed his clenched fist into the table top. John Watson had been widowed for two years and now his dead husband stood awkwardly over him, and his overpriced restaurant reservation, and the woman he was planning on marrying. Struggling to get himself under control again John stammered “I thought”. He gasped an inarticulate sound as he could barely say the words “I thought you were dead". A voiceless hum of query followed. Why were words so impossible, he had his Sherlock back, his miracle had happened and it just hurt so much.  
“Now, you let me grieve” John swallowed his question with a hum before he found his voice “How could you do that... How?” John could feel Mary watching him, and for one brief instant considered taking her hand and just leaving. Leaving Sherlock standing there, leaving Sherlock dead.

“Wait, before you do anything you might regret, one question, just let me ask one question” Sherlock looked desperate but John couldn’t figure out what Sherlock needed to know. Words of reassurance were almost on his lips, he would always love this madman but then Sherlock gestured to his own upper lip and thoughtlessly quipped “Are you really going to keep that?”  


He couldn’t feel his body moving but he knew that he had grabbed Sherlock and run him to the ground. His hands seized that long throat he knew so well; for years he had admired it, kissed it, and soothed it's ills though now his hands just squeezed. He knew why Sherlock had made the foolish comment, to break the ice and make John laugh. He had made John laugh so many times over the years, but now pain had burned away all reason and he could suddenly feel strangers hands pull him away.

He panicked for a second, why were they trying to keep him away from Sherlock, his husband, he had missed him so much! But then he realised that Sherlock's choked breaths were his own doing and he knew, as he had in the past, he needed some time to calm down. Once they had been cleared out of The Landmark John wanted answers, some reason for his suffering. But Sherlock just did not seem to understand or he was deliberately avoiding the topic, avoiding this conversation with John.  


A few tense attempts later, John stoically hails a taxi as Mary chats to a now bloody nosed Sherlock. A memory of naked Irene Adler, lips red, stunned him for a second. He had punched Sherlock in the teeth, he’d bloodied his nose. John couldn’t think of the supposed implications at this time but only of getting himself and Mary home.

.... Mary likes the mad bastard, figures.

John was having a shave the next morning as he got ready for work, apparently everyone hated the moustache. Mary, cheeky, cheerful, wonderful Mary “or what". Her smile had saved his life once. She had pulled him from the edge just surely as Sherlock had. He wasn't happy but he had been getting there dammit “Or I’ll marry you". He sounded more grim than he had planned to.  


“Would you really, still” The sincerity in her voice made him turn. She watched him seriously and he knew what the answer needed to be. “No" He said quietly, his voice was small even to his own ears “No Mary, I can’t marry you" And then he was weeping over Sherlock, again. But this time it was not that Sherlock was dead, it was because Sherlock was alive and that killed his future with this amazing woman. 

“I know, I knew when you looked at him that I couldn’t keep you from him. You love him John” Her gentle words eased his pain as they always had. “Gods, why does it hurt. To loose this with you, for him to come back, for... Everything Hurts" John took a deep breath and steeled his nerves. One of his favourite things about Mary was her straight talking nature, she was honest, almost blunt at all times. “Because you love him, and he died, and you love me, but he is back and you loved him first, you still do. Let’s have the day at work John. It'll distract you and it’ll keep us both occupied”

He knew Mary loved him and he didn’t want to hurt her but he knew she was right, even when it broke both of their hearts. He would have the day at work and then they would decide tonight... or maybe he would sleep on it.

Sherlock was back, he was alive, and deep in John’s chest a long buried knot of pain slowly started to ease.


End file.
